The Cardinal Virtues
by Yves-The-World
Summary: A series of short stories staring different characters, each being about(loosely) the Cardinal Virtues(of Bayonetta. Yes. Bayonetta. Also, things will get depressing, depending if I wrote it good or not. Some themes get pretty dark, so be careful).
1. Fortitudo(Mungojerrie)

**I can't help myself. I MUST WRITE MORE FANFICTION. MUAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHH! NO ONE CAN STOP ME! Anyways, this is unedited so there are gonna be grammatical errors. Also, a word of warning: This tackles some depressing themes so be careful, cause I care about your mental state. Finally, this is gonna be a series of short stories, all uploaded around the same time unlike Jellicle House. Mkay, let's begin.**

* * *

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were walking down a long, winding road at twilight. They had thoroughly ransacked the shops along the way, holding large bags filled with multiple small, expensive items. Ru did her signature laugh, Jerrie hitting her in the side, hushing her.

"Oh, come on! It's not like anyone'll here us!" Ru complained. Jerrie huffed.

"It doesn't matter! We must be silent, or else the cops'll be on us!" He said. Ru sighed.

"Ya know what, let's just go to that place and call it a night." She said. Jerrie sighed and nodded, the two walking over to the store. It was a jewelry shop, of all places. Ru was screeching on the inside with happiness, while Jerrie was frowning with how perfect the store was for his partner. The two pick the lock and enter the building, Ru immediately running over and shoving a bunch of stuff into her bag. Jerrie hushed her again.

"I told ya to hush! You're louder than Munkustrap's yells when stealing stuff!" He quietly yelled. Ru huffed, puffing out her cheek.

"Whatever, whatever." She said. She rummaged around some places, until coming across something odd, "Ey, Jerrie...isn't this one of Mac's explosives?" She asked. Jerrie looked at her.

"Yeah, wh-" he saw the red light on the device was on, "RU, IT'S ON!" He rushed forward, and in the moment it took Ru to realize the device was about to explode, it did...The room filled with flames and smoke, and Jerrie was launched back. He scrambled up.

"Ru! RU!" He ran forward, attempting to walk through the smoke and flames. He found her body, and dragged it out into the parking lot of the store. Jerrie shook Ru's body, which was covered in cuts and burns, "Ru! C'mon wake up!"

No response.

"Rumpleteazer!" He yelled, tears forming in his eyes, "Open your eyes! OPEN YOUR EYES!"

Still no response.

"RUMPLETEAZER!" He cried, tears falling from his face and onto his partner's body, "PLEASE!" His head dropped onto the ground in front of her body, filled with guilt and sorrow. After a while, someone walked up behind Mungojerrie. He looked behind him to find Macavity, a bored look on the ginger's face.

"Oh. Well then..." Macavity's face turned somewhat grim, the tom looking away, "Come on. We need to head back." Jerrie dropped his head back onto the ground, gripping his head.

"I can't leave her!" He sobbed. Macavity grabbed Jerrie by the wrist.

"You can't save her...she's gone..." he said. He whined louder.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" He held out his hand toward Rumpleteazer's body as he was dragged back to the junkyard.

###########

"Munku, did you hear that explosion?" Mistoff had walked up to the Silver Tom, whilst the other was asleep. Munku slowly got up, rubbing his eyes.

"What explosion...?" He asked. Mistoff was about to answer, until they heard Jerrie's screams getting closer. They both looked in that direction, Munku standing. Macavity and Jerrie entered view, the Ginger dragging Jerrie onto the 'stage' and setting him down. The other two dashed down.

"What happened?!" Munku asked, looking at Macavity. The ginger shrugged.

"Dunno...they went in, the place exploded...and Rumpleteazer died..." He said, grimly. Munku and Mistoff's expression drooped. The three then turned their attention to Jerrie, who was slowly crawling back in the direction they came. Mistoff ran forward, holding the other back.

"You can't go back! You're already wounded from the blast!" He said. Jerrie attempted to wrestle his way out, Munku dashing over to aid Mistoff.

"Mistoffelees is correct, Jerrie. You mustn't go back out." Jerrie smacked their paws away.

"Get off me! I must go back for her!" He continued to crawl. Macavity sighed, and stepped forward, kneeling down in front of the tom. Jerrie looked up, eyes wide with fear and tears flowing down his face.

"Sorry about this." The ginger waved his hand oddly in front of Jerrie's face, causing the tom to fall to the ground, unconscious. Macavity stood, "He should be out for only a couple hours." The other two nodded.

"Mistoff, go get Jennyanydots." Munku said. The black tom nodded, and dashed off, "Macavity, can you carry Jerrie for me." The ginger sighed and picked up the knocked out tom, and followed Munku. Mistoff reappeared, Jenny rushing behind him. She ran forward.

"Oh, goodness! Why didn't you bring him sooner!" She shouted. Macavity huffed.

"It's not like we could, with him bawling his eyes out." he said. Munku smacked him in the back of the head. They set him down in his den, Jenny kneeling down.

"He seems to have some cuts, and minor burns. Mostly around his legs. I guess he walked through the fire to get his partner..." She huffed shakily, "I'll take care of him until the morning, you three go back to what you duties." The three nod, slowly walking away.

The next morning, Munku awoke to the sound of things being smashed. He jumped up quickly, dashing in the direction of the sound. Tugger had sashayed out at the same time. The silver tom huffed. His luck.

"Tugger, with me." He called. The maine coon huffed and nodded, the two walking in the direction of the sound: Mungojerrie's den. The two walk up, Munku's eyes widening. Jerrie was staggering around the den, smashing everything with a baseball bat. In between the slams of the bat, sobs could be heard coming from the tom. Munku and Tugger dashed forward, holding Jerrie back.

"Jerrie, that's enough!" Munku yelled. The tom struggled in the two's grip, eventually giving up. The only sound left was Jerrie's quiet sobs.

"Ru..." Jerrie said, "Ru...Ru..." He kept repeating her name. Munku and Tugger let him down, the tom falling to the floor.

"Jerrie...I know it's hard but...Rumpleteazer's gone...there's nothing we can do..." Munku said. Jerrie covered his face with his hands.

"I couldn't...protect her..." He sobbed, "I should've been the one...who died..." Munku kneeled down next to him.

"Ru wouldn't want you to think that...The silver tom said. Jerrie looked at him with wide eyes. Munku sighed and patted him on the head, "Get some rest...you need to recover..." Jerrie slowly nodded, and Munku stood. He and Tugger began to walk away, Jerrie watching them as they left his den. He let his hands fall to the ground, then his body.

##########

The Jellicle Ball was here, and all the cats were scurrying about, preparing. Soon, a smash came from nearby. The kits scurried to the sidelines, hiding. Did Macavity come early? Did a fight break out? They waited in fearful anticipation. Who came out, however, made them all tilt their heads. Mungojerrie, but without Rumpleteazer. The kits hadn't been informed of Ru's death, only Jenny, Munku, Mistoff, Tugger, and Macavity knew. Jerrie breathed in shakily.

 _Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were a notorious couple of cats  
As knockabout clowns, quick change comedians  
Tight-rope walkers and acrobats_

 _They had an extensive reputation  
Made their home in Victoria Grove  
That was merely their center of operation  
For they were incurable given to rove_

His voice was getting ever so shaky, trying not to breakdown in front of all of them. He sighed, and held up a bag of stolen items. He dropped it there, turned on his heal, and dashing off. The kittens slowly crawled back out, confused. Munku sighed and walked out, grabbing the bag Jerrie had dropped. He opened it, his eyes widening.

It was filled with jewelry; Rumpleteazer's jewelry. At the very top was a reel of photos of the two, making silly faces into the camera. The reel was stained with tears. Munku sighed, closing the bag and walking off. Some kits attempted to follow, but the silver tom shooed them. Their confusion was soon stopped by Tugger jumping into the area.

Munku dashed off to find Jerrie, hoping he was at his den. He got there to find no one. The silver tom dropped the bag, and began running to the only place he could think: the river. Jerrie, for the silliest of reasons, can't swim. Munku could see the river on the horizon: He was right. Jerrie was going to jump in and...let himself drown. The silver tom got there just in time to see the other jump in. He jumped in after, grabbing Jerrie and pulling him to shore. He set the tom down, both panting.

"Why...did you save me...?" Jerrie breathed.

"You idiot..." Munku replied.

"I just...want to see her again..." Jerrie sighed. He rolled over on his side away from Munku. The silver tom sighed.

"Come on. We need to head back." Munku helped Jerrie up. The tom stayed silent as Munku helped him walk back to the junkyard.

##########

It was a few days after the ball. Things had quieted down in preparation for the winter weather that was going to be rolling in. Munku had been keeping a hidden eye on Mungojerrie, making sure the tom didn't try to do anything that would result in more problems. Jerrie, at the moment, was sitting in a small pocket under a pile of trash. He occasionally picked up a can or something else, and threw it across the ground. Kittens occasionally came by, looking at him, and occasionally asking him things.

"What're you doing here?" one asked. No response.

"Are you ok?" another asked. Still nothing. After a while, people just left him to mope. Jerrie huffed and stood, walking across the area back to his den. He slumped onto the ground, curling up and falling asleep.

 _"Jerrie..." a voice said. The tom awoke in complete darkness. He looked around._

 _"Jerrie!" he turned his head in the direction of the voice. With a puff of mist, and flash of light, Rumpleteazer stood before him. Jerrie looked at her in awe._

 _"R...Ru?!" He asked. She nodded._

 _"Yes! It's me!" She said, smiling. Jerrie looked onto the ground, beginning to cry._

 _"I...I've longed to see you..." He said through sobs. She knelt down in front of him, pulling his head to hers._

 _"It's alright. At last I can be with mum and dad." She whispered, "But...please. I need you to keep living..." She put her hand on his, and pressed it against his heart, "For both our sakes." Ru began to fade away. Jerrie's eyes widened._

 _"Please, Ru...please don't go!" He held out his arm as she began to drift away._

 _"Please..." She said, her voice growing ever quiet, "promise me..."_

"RU!" Jerrie jolted up, looking around. He was back in his den, "Ru..." the tom put his hand to his heart, where she had, "Alright...I promise..." He murmured. Quick footsteps could be heard rushing to Jerrie's den. It was Munku.

"Jerrie! I heard a yell! Are you alright?!" He asked, kneeling next to him. Jerrie nodded, looking at Munku and smiling.

"Yeah...I just...got some closure..." He responded. Munku tilted his head.

"Um...alright." He responded, "If you're ok..." The silver tom stood and slowly walked away. Jerrie stood, dusting himself off. Welp, it was almost nightfall. Macavity must be upset with him taking such a long break. He dashed off to find his boss, smiling the widest he had in the longest time.

* * *

 **The Cardinal Virtue of Fortitudo. Yes, I'm going to name all of these after Bayonetta songs and angels. I'm doing it because it's fun and Bayonetta's an amazing game. *shrug* anyways, I hope this was excicuted good since feels are something I consider hard to do. Anyways, have a nice day :3**


	2. Temperentia(Rum Tum Tugger)

**This is unedited! Also, the italics used for dialogue represents it as inside the head.**

* * *

"Tugger! Get over here!" Mistoff called from across the 'stage.' The Maine coon sashayed over, kneeling down to Misto's level.

"Hm?" He asked. Misto smiled and pointed at something he was trying to pull out of the pile. It was lodged inside pretty good.

"Hey, Tugger. You mind getting this for me?" He asked. Tugger nodded and pulled it out with ease. A board, with some words and letters on it. Tugger tilted his head.

"What is this?" He asked.

"A Ouija board." Misto answered. Tugger's ears drooped slightly.

"Isn't that that thing that can summon demons...?" He asked. Misto huffed.

"Don't be superstitious, it probably wont work." He assured. The black tom then laughed, "Hey, go get Munku and us there'll use it."

"But don't you need a plache-whatever?" Tugger asked. Misto pulled one out from the pile, "Well, ok then..." Tugger walked off to find Munku. He then came back a few minutes later, the silver tom having his usual serious face.

"What's this about a Ouija board?" Munku asked. Misto held up the board, shaking it some. Munku nodded, "Alright, let's do this." he sat down. Tugger gave a shocked look.

"Wait, you aren't at all worried about this?!" he asked. Munku shrugged.

"Don't be superstitious." He said. The maine coon huffed and slumped down. Misto placed the Planchette onto the board, and the three put their hands on it. Misto cleared his throat.

"Um...are you here...?" The planchette moved somewhat quickly to the 'yes.' Tugger shuddered, Munku smirking.

"Alright. Do you mind if we attempt to predict the future?" Munku asked. The planchette moved away some, then back to 'yes.' Munku sneered, "Ok. Do I have a future with...Demeter?" It moved to yes. Tugger just sat there, somewhat in shock. Munku's eyes widened, as did Misto's.

"U-um...is Macavity evil or just an otaku?" Misto asked. It spelled out Otaku. Tugger snorted.

"Kay my turn. Who will be my mate?" He asked.

'M-I-S-T-O-F-F-E-L-E-E-S' it spelled out. They all went silent. Then out of nowhere, Tugger threw the Planchette across the 'stage,' breaking the board in half. The other two looked at him, in slight shock. The Maine Coon then stood, and stormed off.

##########

Tugger was sitting in a dark corner. Things had gone downhill for him ever since he smashed the Ouija board into two pieces. He was more...snappy, and often stayed off alone similar to Macavity. Misto, along with Munkustrap, was worried for his friends/future mate(?)'s well being. The black tom found the other in his corner, walking up to him.

"Hey...Tugger...?" Misto asked, slowly. The other grunted to show he was listening, "Um...are you...ok? You've been acting strange...It has a bunch of us worried..."

"I'm fine..." Tugger answered, bluntly. Misto shook his head.

"No...you aren't. Please, let me-"

"I said I'm fine." The maine coon snarled. Misto took a step back.

"Please...just let me help yo-"

"I SAID I'M FINE!" Tugger shot a glare, Misto backing away more. The maine coon huffed, "I'm...sorry for snapping." He stood and walked off. Misto watched him, frozen in place. Tugger walked back to his den, kicking a pile of trash in anger. He was then stopped in his tracks by something laying on the floor of his den: A Ouija board. He huffed.

"Dammit, I thought I got rid of you!" He ran forward, but stopped when an idea popped into his head. What if...by breaking the other board...he had been possessed? What if a demon was making him feel this way? There's...only one way to find out. He looked down at the board. The Maine coon sighed, and sat down. He found the planchette was on the board already. He sighed and put his hands it. He spun it in circles, doing the chant thing you had to do at the beginning of every use of the board. He then stopped.

"Ok...are you here?" It moved to yes quickly, "O-Ok...are you a demon...?" It spelled out Maybe. Tugger felt a chill go down his spine, "Are you making me feel this depression...?" He asked. The planchette slowly moved to Yes. He could feel his face flushing.

"W...Why...?" He asked. The planchette didn't move. He sighed, "A-alright...is there a way to make you leave...?" it moved to yes, "How?" It spelled out quickly 'Pass me onto someone.' Tugger tilted his head, "What...? What do you mean...?" It spelled out 'Like a contagious disease.' Tugger felt himself begin to shake.

"How...do I?" He asked slowly. It spelled out, 'Hurt someone physically.' Tugger gulped.

"Who?" It spelled out 'Mistoffelees' Tugger immediately felt as if all of his soul had drained away.

"I...can't do that...do what you want to me...I won't give you to Misto..." He breathed. It spelled out 'I guess I'll have to take him by force'

"Huh?" Almost instantaneously, Tugger's vision blurred, and in a moment he fell forward, blacking out.

##########

Tugger slowly awoke, groaning. He had a horrid headache, and felt...numb. He then looked around...or attempted to. He couldn't move his body...but it was moving anyway. He had lost control of his body. The Ouija Demon had taken over. Tugger proceeded to freak out.

 _"PLEASE!"_ he called out. _"PLEASE DON'T HURT MISTO!"_ He heard a laugh.

 _"It's too late for that. You relinquished your body right when you broke the original board."_ It said, _"I'd actually like to thank you, for giving me this Killer opportunity."_ it laughed at it's pun. Tugger growled.  
 _"I swear...I'll find a way to stop you!"_ he yelled. The Maine Coon was about to respond, but he then saw in front of him his current worst nightmare. Misto. The black tom tilted his head at him, confused.

"Hey, Tugger are you alright?" He asked.

 _"MISTO, RUN!"  
_ "I'm doing just fine~" It replied, mimicking Tugger's voice. It gave a small bow. Misto laughed nervously.

"O-Ok..." He said. It then patted Misto on the head.

"Why don't I take you out, just us two, to make it up to you?~" It said in a singsong voice. Misto smiled nervously again.

"U-um...ok." He said, nodding.

 _"Misto...please..."_ Tugger called. It was no use...he couldn't save his friend.

"Please, Misto, lead the way." It said. Misto nodded again, beginning to walk in a direction of some area. It sneered.

 _"Ready?"_ it asked. Tugger shakily breathed.

 _"Please don't..."_ He said. It laughed, and lunged forward at Misto, the Black Tom turning around, eyes widening. _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ He heard claws cut into flesh, and everything faded to black...

##########

Tugger slowly woke, shaking his head. Once regaining thought, he immediately moved around. He had his body back...which means...The Maine Coon looked over at Misto. The Black Tom was on the ground, two large claw cuts on in an X across his chest. He crawled over, his body feeling too weak to stand.

"Misto? Misto, wake up!" He shook the Black Tom, who groaned, turning his head, "Come on, you have to wake up!" Misto sighed, looking up at Tugger opening his eyes.

"Tug...ger...?" He asked. The maine coon nodded, smiling.

"Yeah...I'm right here..." he answered. Misto's eyes immediately opened, and he grabbed Tugger by the neck.

"Why did you try to kill me then?!" He shouted, bearing his teeth. Tugger hugged.

"I...It wasn't me...I was possessed by something...from the Ouija board." He said. Misto hissed.

"Why should I trust you?!" He yelled. Tugger shook his head.

"No...you shouldn't. I've done something unforgivable..." He said. Misto huffed.

"Fine, where's the demon inside you. If I can locate it, I'll know you're telling the truth." He said. Tugger shook his head again.

"It's not in me anymore..." He pointed at the X on Misto's chest. "It's inside you now..." Misto had reached his last straw.

"I WILL NOT STAND FOR YOUR LIES ANY LONGER!" He picked up Tugger, spinning him and shoving him forward, "Leave! Now!" He yelled. Tugger sighed and nodded, slowly waking away. Misto huffed and sat down, and once Tugger was gone, began to cry.

"Why...Why did you do this...?" He sobbed. He lifted his head, eyes widening when he heard a voice.

 _"It's troubling, is it not?"_ The voice said. Misto breathed shakily.

"Who are..." Wait...Tugger said there was something inside him. Misto whimpered in fear. It laughed.

 _"I guess you're smarter than you look...Too bad as well..."_ It sighed, _"Oh well...Nothing will change either way."_ Misto shook his head.

"No...you won't hurt anyone else..." He said.

 _"It's too late for that, Mistoffelees."_ It said. Misto's paw lit up, and he slammed it onto the X on his chest.

"I will hold you inside of me until the day I die. Alright?" He said, coldly.

 _"Hm..."_ It sighed. Misto then stood up, sighing. His wounds weren't bleeding. He walked off slowly, trying to find a spot away from everyone else. To protect them.

* * *

 **There we go, the Cardinal Virtue of Temperentia, though nothing really happy happened. I might turn this into two chapters, I'm not sure. Tell me in the reviews if you feel like it. This turned into more of a Tuggoffelees thing rather than just Tugger, but oh well. Slight Spoiler, I will be writing one of these directly focusing on Mistoff. *Shrug* So, hope you enjoyed and have a nice day :3**


	3. Sapientia(Mistoffelees)

**1\. this is unedited. There's gonna be grammatical errors. 2. I decided to make this one a second part to Temperentia(Tugger) so read that one before this one, and things will make more sense. :3**

* * *

Misto slowly staggered around the junkyard, hand on his head. Ever since he had trapped the demon inside him, he had been getting migraines non stop. Along with that, he had constant fatigue and felt like he had gotten no sleep. Basically keeping something of a demon's caliber inside him causes a lot of backlash.

He ended up stumbling right into Tugger, toppling the two over. Tugger looked up at Misto slowly, a worried expression on his face. Misto groaned, looking at Tugger.

"T-Tugger..." He said, slowly backing away, grabbing his head with both hands, "I...I'm sorry..." He said, shaking his head violently, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." He cried. Tugger looked at him, leaning forward.

"Hey...a-are you alright...?" He asked.

"D-Do I look like I'm alright?!" Misto yelled. Tugger backed up some at that, "I-I...I'm sorry i'm sorry I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap!" He gripped his head harder, falling to the floor. Tugger quickly got to Misto's side, helping him up.

"Y-your scar...it's not healed at all." He said. The X had not healed a single bit. It still was as visible as ever, "We have to get that demon out of you...y-you've been fighting too long..."

"I will not risk it getting free to get rid of it!" Misto shouted, looking at Tugger with wide, tear-filled eyes, "I will die with this thing in me if I have to!" Tugger grabbed The black tom's shoulders at this.

"Don't you dare say that!" He yelled. Misto shook his head violently, staggering up and disappearing. Tugger jumped up, but it was too late. Munku had heard the shouts and had come to see what was going on. He put a hand on Tugger's shoulder.

"It's a surprise he's still able to talk, let alone move, with all the pain he's in..." He said. Tugger swatted Munku's hand away.

"That's hurtful and you know it." He growled.

"I apologize. Also, perhaps we can find some people to help us with curing Misto." Munku suggested.

"The only way to cure his possession is by passing it on to someone else." Tugger said. Munku huffed.

"Then..." He couldn't think of anything. Tugger nodded.

"Yeah, I thought so." The maine coon walked off, leaving Munku there to think.

##########

"Tugger." The maine coon turned to see Munku walking up to him, "I have something you might want to know."

"Well, spit it out then." Tugger put his hands on his hips, turning in Munku's direction.

"After talking with some of our magical tribe members, and doing some research on my own, I've come to a conclusion about Misto's condition..." He said. Tugger huffed, his gaze turning into a slight glare.

"Well...come on." He huffed. Munku sighed.

"Alright. Misto is using his magic to hold the demon back, and thus causing him great pain. That we know as fact. However, I believe the demon is causing the pain not to kill Misto, but to weaken him enough to where he can take over the tom's mind, as he did you Tugger." The silver tom stated, matter-of-factly

"O-Ok?! What do we do to help him?!" Tugger asked, frantically.

"As you said, he either needs to pass it on...or die." Munku said.

"B-but..." Tugger sighed. Munku opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off when a cry of pain reverberated throughout the junkyard, "Misto?!" The two looked at each other, then ran to Misto's den. The two ran in, finding Misto curled up on the floor. The only way they could tell he wasn't dead was the fact he was holding his head, and gave the occasional twitch. Tugger rushed forward, kneeling next to him.

"Misto!" He yelled. Munku kneeled at his other side.

"Tugger, we're losing time..." Munku said.

"What do you mean?!" Tugger asked quickly.

"He needs to pass it on, or he'll most likely die." The silver tom said. Tugger breathed in, and picked up Misto's paws. The black tom turned his head slowly and shakily at Tugger.

"What...are...you doing?" He breathed.

"I'm taking back the demon." Tugger said. Misto's eyes slowly widened.

"Tugger...don't...please..." Misto said. The Maine Coon shook his head.

"I won't allow it! Not any more!" He said.

"Tugger...it's already...too...late..." The black tom's voice faded, his body falling limp like a doll. Tugger's eyes widened, shaking misto.

"Misto. Wake up." He said. No response, "Misto! Wake up!" He said, louder. Munku sighed and shook his head.

"I think...he's gone Tugger..." The silver tom looked at Tugger with worried eyes. The Maine coon's expression went blank; lifeless. He stayed silent. They then heard a cruel laugh. The two looked down at Misto, who's eyes had opened. His purple irises had changed to crimson. A wicked smile crossed the Black Tom's face.

"That took longer than expected~" He said. The tom stood, brushing himself off, "However, I still was able to gain control."

"Wait...Y-you're..." Tugger's gaze turned into a glare.

"Haha~ That's correct." It laughed, "I took over. Now I can finally kill every. Last. One of you." Munku stood, in an defensive stance.

"I won't allow it!" He yelled. It scoffed, shrugging.

"I doubt you can fight against me. Neither of you have any weapons, with the exception of your dainty claws." It sighed. At that moment, Tugger and Munku lunged at the demon. They pinned it to the ground, both glaring at it's still smiling face.

"Why do you resist?~" It said in a singsong voice. Tugger hissed.

"You bastard, let him go!" He shouted, slashing it's face. It laughed.

"Never. His body is my puppet now~" The demon said. It's smile widened. Munku hissed as well.

"We will not stop fighting until you give up, or we die!" Munku yelled. It turned it's look to Munku.

"Well. Guess I'll have to kill you then~" It hit the two toms to the side, standing and dusting itself off once more. It then raised a hand, and then pointed at Munku. A dagger stabbed right through Munku's hand, pinning him to the wall. It moved it's finger to the other, a dagger pinning the second hand to the wall. It then moved on to the silver tom's legs. Munku's eyes widened, crying in pain. Tugger watched in horror. It planned on slowly, and painfully, killing them all.

"Argh, GET OVER HERE!" Tugger jumped at it again, tackling it. It landed face down, Tugger grabbing it's wrists. He looked at Munku, who was breathing heavily, blood dripping from his hands. It sighed.

"Come on, quit fighting. You both are going to lose." It said. Tugger huffed, but something clicked in his head.

"Munku!" He yelled, struggling to keep the demon on the ground, it casting magic to try and weaken Tugger faster.

"Y-Yea...?" Munku said, shakily.

"Where's the Ouija board?!" Tugger asked.

"I think...It's still in your den." Munku breathed, then looking over Tugger's shoulder, "Oh wait...the boards behind you..."

"Really?" Tugger looked behind himself, the board leaning against the wall, "Huh. Convenient." He let go of the demon, it standing.

"What're you gonna do? Summon another demon?" It asked. Tugger huffed, picking the board up.

"Nope." He said. The Maine coon then took his claw and began to cut an X into the board.

"What're you doing?" It asked.

"Seeing if this works." Tugger finished cutting the board. The X then flashed, followed by the X on Misto's chest.

"Hah?" It stepped back, the X's glowing brighter, "What is this?!" In a burst of red light, the Ouija board cracked into multiple pieces, then broke. It fell onto the ground in a pile. The demon fell to the ground, face lifeless and mouth agape.

Tugger rushed over to Munku.

"I'm going to pull these daggers out ready?" He said quickly. He grabbed the two hilts of the daggers, "3, 2, 1!" he pulled them out, Munku screaming in pain. He then grabbed the hilts of the daggers in Munku's legs, and pulled those out. Munku screamed again, the silver tom fell forward onto Tugger. The maine coon patted his back.

"Calm down, It's alright. We'll get you healed soon." He said. Tugger then turned to Misto, whom was sprawled on the ground. He checked his pulse. Still alive. Tugger picked up Misto, then helping Munku up, "Come on, let's go..." He carried misto out, Munku limping next to him, using Tugger to walk.

##########

"Ey, Munkustrap!" Tugger called, a smile on his face. Munku covered his ears.

"Would you mind NOT being so loud..." he murmured.

"Oh, come on. You don't have a headache." Tugger laughed, walking up to the silver tom. It had been a few days since the Ouija incident, and the two were healing just fine. bandages were wrapped around Munku's hands and calves. Tugger then looked over at misto, whom was asleep.

"He sleeps quite a lot now." Munku huffed, "I envy him."

"Oh, come on. It's kinda warranted. Though the solution to the entire problem was somewhat simple..." Tugger shook his head, "Oh well."

"Perhaps Misto will awake for longer than 7 hours someday." Munku huffed.

"What...?" The black tom slowly rose his head, looking over. He smiled, the two smiling back.

"Sleeping Beauty awakes." Tugger laughed.

"Oh, come on...you know that's getting old." Misto huffed, turning to the other two.

"Whatever." Tugger said, "How're you holding up, hm?"

"Alright...Still recovering though." Misto replied. He then curled up in a ball, "I'm glad you were able to use the Ouija board against it...I was going to myself, but..." Tugger put a hand on his shoulder

"Hush, it's alright." The Maine coon put his free hand on Misto's face, avoiding the stitches for the deep scratch he had left before, "It's thanks to you bringing that there, that we all survived." Munku huffed, laying on his back.

"I'm going to get some rest. Keep it down if you intend on staying for a while." The silver tom said, turning his head away from the two. Tugger laughed.

"Fine, but you can cut the seriousness sometime, ya know." He said. Munku huffed.

"I have to be careful still. Besides, you're still recovering as well, idiot."

"Hey, that's not very nice. I DID save your life." The Maine coon crossed his arms. Munku shrugged.

"I know..." He said. Misto patted Tugger's side.

"Hey, let's let Munku sleep. He's been awake for hours on end, worrying." He whispered. Tugger looked back.

"Really?" The Maine coon grinned, "Well, He DOES have a soft side."

"He's always had a soft side, you're just ignorant." Misto said. Tugger nudged him softly.

"Ey, that bites." Tugger murmured.

"Hey, our bites ARE worse than our barks." Misto laughed, "That's even YOUR line." Tugger laughed with him.

"Alright, alright." Tugger sighed, "I want you to get rest too, so I'm gonna head out."

"Tugger, I'm wide awake." Misto huffed, clinging to the Maine Coon's arm.

"You're both recovering, you need rest. Also don't lean forward too much." Tugger moved Misto back onto the bed, laying him down gently.

"Ugh, fine." Misto huffed and rolled over. Tugger nodded, and turned.

"Good. I'll be seeing you."

"Tugger."

"yeah?" Tugger turned around to the other. Misto looked away, blushing slightly.

"Um...stay next to me until I go to sleep..." He asked. Tugger laughed.

"You're so cute." He sat down next to the other, "Alright. I'll be right here." Misto smiled and nodded, rolling over carefully.

"Thanks...good, um, 'night.'" He said. Tugger laughed.

"Night." He said. After a few minutes, Tugger began humming 'Mr. Mistoffelees.' After a few minutes, soft snores could be heard from both Misto and Munku. The Maine Coon stood, dusting himself off. He then quietly exited the room.

* * *

 **The Virtue of Sapientia. There we go, the end of the two part thing I ended up doing with this small collection. Since this one was going to star Misto anyways, I decided 'you know what, I'll just combine the two' and now we have this. I hope this turned out good. Have a nice day. :3**


	4. Iustitia(Munkustrap)

**Disclaimer: Munkavity**

* * *

"Macavity, what are you doing? This is the second time this month." Munku huffed, putting his hands on his hips.

"Hmf?" Macavity looked up, stuffing sweets into his mouth. Munku facepalmed.

"I honestly question weather you're-" Macavity put his finger over Munku's lips, swallowing.

"Don't say anything. I can kill you right here and now, you know." The ginger said. Munku huffed, moving Mac's hand.

"Just leave before I decide to call you out."

"Why haven't you, though?"

"Because everyone knows it's either you or one of your agents when they find things missing and such."

"Well that's no fun." Macavity put his hands on his hips.

"So it's fun to be hunted?" Munku sighed.

"Well, duh." Mac laughed, then walked around Munku, "Well, I'll be seeing you." He stalked off.

##########

Munku was doing his normal patrol, when he found a rather strange sight: Macavity, with a rope wrapped around his ankle from a large hook at the top of a pile of trash. What was seemingly blood trickled from his forehead onto the ground. The Silver to huffed.

"What happened?" Munku asked. Macavity looked up at him.

"Oh hey! How's it going?" He asked, smiling.

"Macavity, quit with the nice talk. What are you doing." Munku asked, glaring, "And why are you bleeding?"

"It's not blood, its Ketchup." Macavity sighed, "And I was trying to get that hook up there with this rope. Now the roles are reversed. Care to help a Jellicle out?"

"First off, you're NOT in the tribe. Second, why should I help you when you never do anything for us." Munku sighed.

"Ugh, do it an I'll owe you a favor." Macavity begged. Munku's eyes lit up some.

"Oh? Alright." he stepped forward and swiped the rope with his claws, cutting it. Munku then picked the Ginger up, "Now, your favor is that for the rest of the day, you will be MY agent. A taste of your own medicine in a way." Macavity glared.

"Ugh...fine..." Mac crossed his arms. The two came back when they were suddenly accosted by Victoria. She had been crying.

"MUNKU! YOU HAVE TO HURRY!" She cried. Munku moved closer, making 'calm down' motions.

"Woah woah, calm down and tell me what's wrong." he said.

"It's Plato! He's gotten in a fight with a Pollicle, and sent me to find you! You have to hurry, he's being backed off a cliff!" She yelled. Munku's eyes widened.

"Alright, thank you. Go back to the yard, and I'll take care of it." He patted her back, then turned to Macavity, "Macavity, with me." The GInger huffed and the two dashed in the direction Victoria came. The two came to a clearing, and saw Plato, at the edge of the cliff. The pollicle slowly stalked forward at him.

"Plato!" Munku dashed forward, right as Plato was nudged back. The Silver Tom grabbed Plato, shoving him forward so he could grab onto the edge, causing Munku to plummet off the cliff. Macavity's eyes widened.

"Oh shit!" He ran forward, jumping up and landing on the Pollicle's back, breaking it. He then kicked it off the cliff, "Plato, head back. I'll get Munkus!" Macavity dashed forward and jumped off. He didn't have to worry much, since levitation, but he was...randomly worried for Munku's life. The ginger's eyes widened once Munku hit the ground. He maneuvered, and landed, then running over to check on the tom.

"Munku! Ey, c'mon wake up!" He shook the tom. Munku groaned, turning his head. Macavity smiled in relief. The silver tom slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Macavity.

"W...Where...am I?" Munku asked, softly.

"At the bottom of a cliff." Macavity laughed. Munku sat up shakily, looking at Mac with innocent eyes.

"W...who are you?" he asked. Macavity's smile faded, and turned to a frown.

"Oh...Oooooohhhh no, you have amnesia..." He sighed, facepalming, "And I'm the one who found you...according to the laws of every amnesia plot ever, I have to watch over this idiot..." He huffed. Munku tilted his head.

"Amnesia...Oh...I-I'm sorry...Y-You can just take me somewhere and leave me, I-I can get By on my own." He curled up in a sitting ball. Macavity huffed and shook his head.

"No, I'm taking you back to the junkyard. To be honest, you're much more tolerable like this than you were."

"R-really...I'm sorry..." Munku sighed, trembling slightly.'

"Hush, quit apologizing. I never knew you could be like this..." Mac helped the silver tom up.

"P-please be careful...m-my leg...and arm...they're broken I believe." He said. Mac nodded.

"Hold on tight then." In a crack, the two disappeared. A few moments later, they appeared outside of Misto's den. Mac set Munku down.

"Wait here." Mac walked inside, and after what sounded like glass breaking, Mac returned with Misto.

"What did you do to him?!" Misto asked, glaring. Mac shook his head, but Munku moved forward.

"N-No...he saved my life." Munku said. Misto looked at the amnesiac, then back at Mac.

"So...amnesia right?" Misto asked.

"Yeah. Anything you can do?" Mac asked, "how things are now, I have to serve as a kind of regent."

"Well, let's hope that doesn't last long." Misto sighed, "I may be able to return his old memories..." The black tom sighed, "And I'll need the help of the psychic twins...maybe even you...it takes a lot." He shook his head.

"It's alright...if you can get my memories back, then please do the best you can..." Munku said. Misto and Mac looked down at him.

"He has some broken limbs. Can you take care of those." Mac asked.

"No. I have to work on something to restore Munku's memories." Misto began to walk off, "Au revoir." Mac huffed, and picked Munku up.

"I'm going to get you to someone who can help you." He sighed. Mac then walked off, Munku falling asleep in his arms.

##########

"Macavity?" Munkus looked at the ginger as he walked in.

"You know my name now?" He asked.

"One of the cats you gave me to told me...they said you were an evil cat." He murmured.

"Well, yeah. I kind of am." Mac responded. Munku looked at him.

"T-then why did you save me?"

"I don't know. Spur of the moment I guess." Mac shrugged.

"I'm so...confused." Munku shook his head. Mac turned and huffed.

"Of course you are. Now get more rest, I've got work to do." the ginger left, but doing that made Munku even more confused.

"W...wha...?" At that moment, Misto walked in. The black tom smiled at Munku.

"How're you feeling?" He asked.

"A-alright..." Munku said.

"Good. I went ahead and healed your broken bones, but be careful. That also has somewhat postponed your memories-coming-back-to you magic thing some." Misto said, with a matter-of-fact tone. Munku looked worried.

"Oh my...what will I do?" he asked. Misto sighed.

"Mostly rest until we can get your memories back. Also..." Misto huffed, "Also...please stay away from Macavity..."

"Huh? How come...?" Munku asked. Misto looked down.

"We don't want your past memories conflicting with these new ones. You see, you in the past disliked Macavity with a passion." The Black Tom turned.

"W-Wait, what? What do you mean?!" Munku reached forward. Misto shook his head.

"I've said enough. I'll be back soon." He walked off, Munku being even more confused than before. The silver tom slowly lowered his arms. He sighed shakily, laying back down and rolling over.

##########

It was the middle of the night, and Munku was asleep. He snored slightly, rolling over toward a 'window.' He woke up slightly, to see Macavity right there in front of him, looking down at his body. He jumped up.

"SON OF A-" He covered his mouth before he cursed, falling back onto his pillow, eyes wide. Macavity sneered.

"Son of a what, Munku?" He asked.

"I-I'm sorry, you just scared me." Munku removed his hands, sitting up some, "Have you...always been watching me?"

"Well yeah." Mac said, bluntly.

"Oh..." Munku looked at him with a blank expression, "That's really creepy." Mac basically toppled backward at hearing that.

"OI, I'M DOING IT WITH GOOD INTENSIONS, IDIOT!" He yelled. Munku laughed.

"I think you're the idiot in this situation." He said. The ginger hopped back up, huffing.

"Hey, I don't think anyone else in this joint is constantly watching over you." He said.

"actually...there is...Mistoffelees, I think." Munku sighed, looking away, "He told me not to talk to you, to...not have my past and present memories clash once I get them back." Mac crossed his arms.

"Damn...It's harsh, but I can see where he's coming from." He shook his head, "However, what do YOU want?"

"Hah?" Munku looked at him, "Y-You want me to choose?"

"Well, yeah. It IS technically your decision." Mac said. Munku shook some.

"I-I..." He huffed, "Y-You may come, but keep it in moderation, please. Also, since you admit to be evil, please don't force anything onto me my past self wouldn't want." At that, Mac snorted, "W-what's so funny?" munku stammered.

"that's the closest you sounded to normal Munkustrap since you lost your memory. It's hilarious." He said, "Alright, I guess I'll head off." He turned and in a crack disappeared. Munku sighed and lied back down.

"What a weirdo..." Another crack and Macavity rushed forward.

"I'm not weird!" Mac yelled and he then disappeared once again. Munku looked on in shock, then broke into laughter.

##########

Munku was walking on his patrol path, a map that Misto had wrote in his hand. He came to a crossroads and huffed. "So...I go right...? Or left...? Jeez, Misto, why did you write half of this in French...?" He sighed and crumpled the map up, walking to the right. He looked around, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. He then heard a laugh off in the distance.

Munku looked around, fear in his eyes. Someone then came out from behind him: Growltiger. Munku slowly stepped back.

"W-Who are you?!" Munku shouted, "A-And why are you here?!"

"Why am I here? I'm here for you." He cracked his knuckles, smirking, "To kill you." Munku backed off more, bumping into a pile of trash.

"W-Wait, I-I-" At that moment, Growltiger's expression dropped to a sleepy frown, falling down. Macavity was right behind.

"Don't freak out, I only knocked him out." The ginger stepped forward.

"How did you know I was in trouble?" Munku asked.

"I was following you." Mac said. Munku relaxed.

"Back at it again with being creepy, aren't you." The silver tom said bluntly.

"I TOLD YOU I HAD GOOD INTENSIONS!" Mac shouted. Munku laughed.

"Whatever. Let's head back, hm?" The silver tom turned and began walking back, "I'm pretty tired..."

"Fine, fine." Mac walked next to Munku, stepping over the occasional trash on the ground.

"So how come you watch me so much hm? I thought we made a compromise?" Munku said.

"Yeah, so?" Mac shrugged.

"Can I do ANYTHING to have you leave me alone for more than 4 hours?" Munku asked.

"Well you could kiss me." Mac said blankly. Munku looked at him, then frowned.

"In your dreams."

Mac laughed, "I'm kidding. The reason I watch is that it's kind of...Socially Correct? Dunno if that's the right phrase. It's just something everyone else does for someone when the situation happens." Mac responded, shrugging. Munku laughed.

"I guess you're right about that. I've been pseudo-accosted by almost everyone here, asking how I am, if I remember them, which the answer is always no..." He sighed, "I hope Misto is able to get my Memories back soon, don't you...?"

"I...guess..." Mac sighed, "To be honest, our relationship is better than it was with your memories intact..."

"Yes, I know." Munku said, putting his hands on his hips, "To be honest, I can see why sometimes."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Mac glared. Munku looked back, blankly.

"In retrospect, you aren't that nice of a person." Munku said.

"Retrospect?! Says someone who lost their memory a few days ago!" Mac huffed and began to walk off.

"S-Sorry, jeez. I was just stating facts..." The two parted ways, Munku going back to Misto's den to sleep. Macavity went off to be an otaku more.

###########

"Munku! Munku wake up now!" Misto shook Munku frantically. The silver tom groaned and sat up, opening his eyes.

"Whaaa...?" He rubbed his eyes.

"Munku, we have to leave now!" Misto yelled. Munku's eyes widened at that, looking around.

"Wait, why?! What's happening?!" Munku asked quickly. Misto brought the silver tom to his feet, grabbing his wrist and dragging him out of the den.

"A group of Pollicles have come to take revenge on the one who kicked one of their kind off a cliff. Macavity...just can't think ahead." Misto huffed, powerwalking with Munku trailing behind.

"I-I don't think Macavity is entirely to blame." Munku said. Misto shook his head.

"Whatever. Besides, I have your memory-come-back-to-you tonic thing ready. I'm not going to let it get shattered trying to help fend off a group of crazy dogs. I'm sure Tugger and the others are attempting to fight them off."

"Misto!" Munku broke free, "We have to go! Now!" he yelled. Misto huffed, pulling out a vile.

"Fine. Drink this first though." Misto handed it to Munku.

"Save it, I said!" Munku shouted. He then sprinted off, Misto huffed and followed behind. When the two arrived to the scene, things were looking very grim for the Jellicle's side. Plato and Tugger were knocked out, covered in mortal wounds. Tugger was sat up, but Plato strewn across some piles of trash. Macavity was also on the ground, surrounded.

"Macavity!" Munku dashed forward, trying to fed off the group of dogs. Misto helped as well. After a series of Misto casting explosions and Munku slashing the dogs in the face. They dashed off. Munku kneeled next to Macavity, who was covered terrible wounds; fatal wounds. Mac slowly opened his eyes.

"Munku..." He murmured, "Forgive me..." he let his head fall to the side, eyes closing. Munku shook him.

"Macavity?!" He called.

No response.

"Macavity?! Macavity, wake up!" He yelled, shaking him, "Macavity! Macavity, kiss me!" He leaned in and kissed Macavity. Misto groaned and turned around. Munku backed off.

"You idiot..." He stood up, whipping his eyes before he let tears fall. He turned to Misto, "Can I have that memory tonic you made?" Misto huffed, handing it over. Munku drank it, nose scrunching up.

"Guh, bitter." He murmured. Misto nodded.

"I'm going to head off, au revoir." Misto headed off. Munku stopped him.

"Misto. Get the other two. I'll get Macavity." He murmured. Misto huffed, grabbing the two unconscious cats and teleporting away. Munku picked up Macavity's body, sighing.

"Wake up, you idiot. I know you aren't dead." Munku said.

No response.

"Wake up." he said, coldly.

No response.

Munku gripped Mac's body tighter, beginning to walk off. He sighed, walking into his den. He lay Macavity's body down, and kneeled next to him.

"Idiot...I still owe you." he picked up Mac's hand, and then let it drop.

* * *

 **So here's the last thing. Yes, I made it Munkavity. I hope I did a good Amnesia plot. Btw, for some somewhat easy Latin Translations, Fortitudo is Fortitude, Temperentia is Temperance, Sapientia is Wisdom, and Iustitia is Justice. In retrospect, these fics were more based on the LACK of these virtues. *shrug* Welp, have a nice day :3**


End file.
